


All Dolled Up

by Ariphyll (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Slight hints at asphyxiation, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan brought up this new kink however... well, Michael never would've guessed it was on the man’s list. Especially when Ryan explained that <i>he</i> didn’t want to wear the outfits, he was interested in <i>Michael</i> wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was free of rt/ah ships but here I am back to sinning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also [here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f6a59d0e1b0b59c5c52b000b722d590a/tumblr_nkyhdsz1fu1s4ypgao2_250.jpg) is what the skirt looks like. It feels like a cop out putting in a link but I'm unsure if my description is clear enough so there's that if you're super curious about the clothes and have to know exactly what I'm referring to. If not, just continue on.
> 
> My tumblr is [ariphyll.tumblr.com](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)!

It honestly caught Michael by surprise when Ryan admitted to being into cross-dressing. When it came to bondage, power play, any of that stuff, Michael wasn’t super shocked over them. To be truthful, he was more than happy to indulge in those kinks with his boyfriend. When Ryan brought up this new one however... well, Michael never would've guessed it was on the man’s list. Especially when Ryan explained that _he_ didn’t want to wear the outfits, he was interested in _Michael_ wearing them.

"You don't have to do it," Ryan said almost immediately after he confessed to it. "I mean, I'm perfectly fine if you're uncomfortable with it. It is a little weird, so don’t force yourself into doing it or something like that."

Michael knows how Ryan was with kinks, however; always acting like they're no big deal after admitting to them. If he felt the need to reassure Michael that he wasn’t being forced into that meant he was super into it, and Michael was never one to refuse something until he’s tried it at least once. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stop that now over some feminine outfits.

After several reassurances from Michael to Ryan that ‘ _yes_ , I’m going to do this’ and ‘ _no_ , I’m perfectly fine with it oh my god Ryan shut up’ and a single mall trip later, Ryan had a hand-picked outfit for him to wear. Michael was a little unsure at how short the skirt was and all the extra accessories, but the way Ryan beamed when he showed him the outfit made it impossible for Michael to disagree.

Looking in the mirror now, though, he was a bit apprehensive. The outfit looked... odd on him. The black skirt looked misplaced, the layered fabric swishing around the tops of his knees and becoming tight around his waist. Michael still wasn’t sure if the the gold buttons going up the tight portion of the clothing looked tacky or not. The tight white shirt didn't one hundred percent fit him since he lacked breasts, and the black cardigan didn’t come down far enough on his arms for his liking. Michael didn’t know why Ryan gave him a full outfit anyway; the guy even gave him a necklace and ankle boots to put on. Wasn’t this just supposed to be for him to get off to? Michael bit his lip, fiddling with the loose portion of the skirt. Did he even look _good_ in this?

Sighing noisily, Michael double checked himself one last time before carefully opening the bathroom door. He was going to accomplish nothing standing in the bathroom all night.

Ryan was sitting on the bed, phone in hand. It took a few seconds of Michael awkwardly standing in the bathroom doorway before Ryan actually noticed that he was there. When he did, a warm smile crossed his lips and his eyes scanned over him slowly.

Adjusting so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Ryan beckoned Michael closer. The younger man walked over cautiously, letting his hands be grabbed softly by Ryan's and tugged closer. He hoped his nervousness didn't show on his face. He had no clue if he looked at all how Ryan hoped but Michael prayed he did. He didn’t want fuck up something he agreed to.

"You look... exquisite," Ryan murmured, eyes flitting all over Michael's body.

"Ryan the fucking vocab guy over here," Michael muttered, not making eye contact.

"Are you comfortable?" Ryan asked hurriedly, catching onto Michael's anxiousness and reaching up to touch his upper arm. “Do you want to take it off?”

"I’m fine," Michael said earnestly, rushing to reassure his partner. "I just... feel kind of stupid in these."

Ryan ran a hand down from his arm and onto his hip, running a thumb back and forth across the waistband of the skirt. His other hand moved to the side, gripping tight and pulling Michael closer to his body. He looked up at him, eyes hooded and pupils blown wide.

"Now that couldn't be farther from the truth," Ryan said gently. "You... Trust me, I'm using a lot of self-control right now.

Michael smiled lightly at that. "You're not lying to me, now are you Mr. Haywood?"

"Michael," Ryan said sternly, tugging the smaller man down by his necklace for a chaste kiss. "You look stunning in this. I couldn’t possibly lie about how amazing you look."

Michael smiled wider at the reassurance, enjoying the excessive praise and moving back a pace, letting Ryan’s hand slip back into his. "So, tell me again why I need a full outfit?"

"I figured a set of lingerie would be a bit strong for a start," Ryan explained, taking advantage of the distance to get another good look at the skirt and boots. "and besides, full outfits are just as attractive to me. Especially when they're on such a lovely model."

Michael snickered. "Way to become a sap, Ryan."

"Hm, and here I thought you were the one who got off on praise," Ryan said, flashing him a teasing smile and tugging him closer once more. "Should I just stop?"

"Oh come on, you wouldn’t dare. You gonna treat me like I’ve been bad after I got all dolled up for you?" Michael responded, steadily starting to get into it.

Ryan pressed a kiss above the waistband of the skirt, soft and warm. "If you stay good you might get a reward."

Michael couldn't help but shiver in anticipation at that. Ryan's rewards were almost as good as his punishments. He moved his hands to card through Ryan’s hair softly.

"Well, then I'll just have to behave," Michael said, heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

Ryan slid a hand under his skirt, opening his mouth to say something but stopping. His face grew annoyed. "Boxer briefs? Really?"

"I didn't have anything else," Michael protested hotly.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "How did I forget to buy something so crucial as panties for you?"

Standing up, the larger man grabbed Michael by neck, pulling him closer. The smaller man grinned wickedly, moving his hands from Ryan’s to touch his face lightly. Leaning in, lips ghosted over his own and the hand around his neck tightened marginally. Michael felt his breath grow short, and he let his eyes close as he leaned his head back. Another teasing squeeze  and Ryan’s hand dropped from Michael’s neck. He almost frowned but a mouth was quickly placed over his own and he was sated with that. As Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck to help deepen the kiss, Ryan’s hand moved down his chest, feeling the outfit he had on and toying with the skirt’s waistband. Michael shifted, feeling more and more trapped in his clothes the more aroused he became.

"Take your underwear off now," Ryan ordered, muttering in his ear. "Hm... the shoes can go as well, but I want you on the bed without them immediately."

Michael nearly purred as he opened his eyes, leaning into Ryan and soaking in his warmth. With little grace he kicked off the boots, not worrying about getting scratch marks on them. He was more careful with his boxers, tugging at them slowly just to return some of the teasing he had received and gasping when Ryan returned a hand to his throat as a warning.

"I said, now," Ryan said, giving him a disapproving look.

Michael bit his lip and pushed the piece of clothing all the way off, stepping out of it and closer to the Ryan. He could feel Ryan's hardness pressing into his thigh, hips slightly grinding against him. Michael grinned and pressed into him, rutting back and quickly stopping when the hand around his throat tightened just enough to grab his attention.

"Pretty sure you have an order," Ryan said, pressing feather light kisses across his jaw.

Michael let out a small breathless moan. He moved to the bed, adjusting to lie down in the middle of it. The second he stopped moving Ryan was on top of him, running hands down his body and biting at his neck. Michael gasped at the sudden onslaught, hands gripping at the sheets. He wanted to touch Ryan but knew better than to do so without gaining permission.

"Look at you," Ryan said, rocking his hips briefly against Michael's. "Already hard and just from some foreplay. Are you perhaps more into this than you thought?"

To be truthful, he wasn't. The clothes were just clothes to him, but Ryan's excitement over it all was getting Michael off. The eager touches and how Michael would watch him rake his eyes over his body again and again; all of it was erotic to him. He didn't bother commenting on it, however. He just let Ryan caress him and leave soon-to-form hickeys on his neck.

"You look gorgeous in this outfit," Ryan whispered into his ear, a hand trailing south. "I can't wait to fuck you in it."

Michael whined softly at that, bucking his hips as Ryan's fingers ghosted over his still clothed dick. Sitting up, the older man reached over to the bedside table. Fiddling with the drawers for a moment, Michael almost made a sarcastic comment before Ryan returned triumphantly with a bottle of lube in hand.

"Good job, it only took you an hour,” Michael said, smiling and tracing small circles over his stomach. “Can I take off the cardigan?"

Ryan huffed a laugh, leaning down towards his face. "Aw, is someone getting too warm?"

"Perhaps..."

"And what if I said no?"

Michael licked his lips. "I'll keep it on of course, just for you."

Ryan pulled him into a harsh kiss at his response, nipping at his lip before pulling away and shifting farther down the bed. Michael pouted at the loss, and Ryan chuckled.

"Don't begin to whine now," he said. "You'll be doing plenty of that later... and you can take off the cardigan, but everything else stays for now."

Michael sighed gratefully as he pulled off the piece of clothing, instantly feeling cooler. He jerked at the sudden feeling of a wet finger prodding at his entrance, caught by surprise.

"Shh, relax," Ryan said soothingly, his clean hand running up and down his thigh. "I want this to be gentle for my pretty doll."

Michael almost snorted at the pet name, but thought better of it at the feeling of the digit entering him. The stretch nothing close to painful but an intrusive feeling nonetheless and after a short while one finger soon became too little for Michael. The slow pull and push of Ryan's motions wasn’t enough for him to feel filled and he wanted more. He bucked his hips, trying to speak through his body but Ryan only tsked at him.

"If you want something, say it," Ryan said.

Michael forced down a whine. "Please, Ryan, I need more- fuck. Please, add another, please."

Ryan kissed him softly on the forehead. “Good boy, using your manners and everything.”

Michael felt heat rush to his cheeks at the praise. His breath hitched when Ryan complied and added a second finger, picking up the pace a little as he sat back up. Michael moaned softly, gasping when Ryan deliberately pressed against his prostate. He turned to press his face into his pillow, tiny sounds falling from his mouth at his partner's ministrations.

"You look so beautiful like this, Michael," Ryan said, voice heavy and rough. "Like a literal doll that I can just dress up and use when I want."

Michael groaned from both the compliments and at the sudden addition of a third finger. He moved a hand down to fiddle with the gold buttons on his skirt. Trailing his fingers up towards his shirt, he found part of it pulled out from where it was tucked in. Michael tugged at the exposed hem, opening his eyes to hold eye contact with Ryan.

"Can I please take this off?" Michael asked breathlessly, hand clenching into a fist at another well aimed thrust against his prostate.

"Yes," Ryan allowed. "but the skirt stays on."

"Of course," Michael said, trying to focus on words as he shucked off the shirt. "You said you were - ah - going to fuck me in it, and I don't want to think you're a liar."

Ryan slowly pulled his fingers out, laughing when Michael whined. "You're right, I'm not a liar. Pretty dolls like you shouldn't be left unattended; that's just cruel."

Michael rolled his hips, trying to get Ryan to just get on with it. He wanted it so badly, and all this teasing was getting him nowhere fast. Ryan just moved a hand across his skirt, smirking when Michael bucked his hips when he passed over his clothed dick.

"Please, fuck me, Ryan," Michael begged. "Take your little doll and use it, please."

Ryan’s grin on his face was almost feral looking, and he leaned down to leave biting marks on Michael's bare chest. The bruises looked lovely next to his light smattering of freckles, and the pain did nothing to kill Michael's excitement. He was going to lose it if he didn’t have something in him soon.

"Ryan, fuck," Michael whined. "Please just fuck me already. I'm so ready, fuck."

"Eager, are we?" Ryan asked, pushing up the frills of his skirt and wrapping one hand around him. "Maybe I should just finish you now and leave you be."

"No, please," Michael begged, hips thrusting into Ryan's hand. "I want you to fuck me, god, please, Ryan. I've been good, please."

Ryan chuckled softly at his begging, letting go in order to arrange Michael's legs in a better position. Warm hands rubbed up and down his thighs, nails dragging lightly down and Michael let his eyes slip shut. The bed shifted underneath him as leaned over towards the dresser once more. The crinkle of a wrapper and the sound of pants being removed caused Michael to only grow even more excited. Every time it came to this part it felt like hours that he had to wait for Ryan to slip the condom on and return to him. One of the hands still on his thigh dug its nails in slightly and Michael's breath hitched at the feeling. As he felt Ryan press against him, Michael opened his eyes and bit down on his hand in an attempt to keep quiet.

"You have been good, very good," Ryan praised, breathing stuttering as he pushed into Michael. "A perfect little doll for me."

Michael moaned into his hand at the feeling, trying desperately to keep his hips still. He could feel the sheets pull out from under the mattress and start to bunch as Michael pulled at them but he couldn't stop to care. Not when Ryan was filling him so perfectly and whispering absentmindedly about how good he was being into his ear.

Ryan pressed a kiss to his lips when he bottomed out, breath faint and hot against Michael's face. After a few seconds of eyes contact, Michael broke his eyes away. He was always the first to give in. He didn't really mind it; Ryan almost always started to fuck him into the mattress immediately afterwards. This time was no special exception.

Moaning loudly, Michael resisted the urge not to grab onto Ryan as he started to move roughly. He knew better; he could be good. He knew how to ask for permission.

"Ryan," Michael panted. "Please, can I touch you? I want to, oh god, fuck, please."

Ryan gave a wet kiss to his neck, nodding. "Yes you can, Michael. Fuck, you feel amazing. You always feel amazing."

Michael's hands flew up to run themselves through Ryan's hair. He tugged harshly at the locks, Ryan's thrusts becoming sharper as he did so. Michael keened in pleasure as a majority of Ryan’s thrusts hit his prostate dead on through a mixture of precision and practice. They’ve been doing this long enough it wasn’t hard for Ryan to stay on track with ease. Michael reached a hand down to jerk himself off, panting heavily.

Ryan got there first, however, and pushed his hand away. "No, my little doll, we have to be very careful not to get your pretty little skirt dirty."

"Fuck, please," Michael begged. "I wanna come, fuck, please let me come."

"Shh," Ryan said, taking Michael in hand. "Don't worry doll, I've got you. It's okay."

Michael moaned loudly as Ryan began stroking him in time with his thrusts, the rhythm steadily getting more and more uneven as he approached his orgasm. He dug his nails into Ryan's back, and fuck, when did he take off his shirt? Michael can't really remember, his mind only focused on the hand wrapped around him and the harsh thrusts being administered.

He can feel his end coming up quickly, and before he can warn Ryan the older man is biting down harshly on his neck and gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. He was coming and mumbling praises into Michael's skin.

It was only a few moments after that when Michael came alongside him. He was positive that he was going to get a noise complaint for how loud he was when he came, hip bucking wildly into Ryan's hand before sinking down onto the bed. He couldn’t be bothered to care though; too gleeful to care. Ryan almost never came before him. The slight oversensitivity Michael gained when he came first and had to hold out during the last portion would give both parties a small thrill. He touched at his skirt lightly. If these were going to make Ryan lose it that easily he'll have to buy more outfits.

"I'll be right back," Ryan murmured, not leaving until Michael nodded.

He isn't entirely sure how long it takes for Ryan to grab a clean towel and come back, but soon enough Michael felt gentle hands cleaning up his stomach and checking him over. He's too tired to mock-whine over being fussed over. When he felt a warm hand touch his face, Michael opened his eyes to see Ryan's staring down at him.

"Name?" he asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Ryan, that wasn't even that intense of a scene. Do we really gotta do this?"

" _Name?_ " Ryan insisted.

"Michael," the smaller man sighed, smiling lightly at his boyfriend's care.

"Place?"

"Your house. Do you want your address too?"

Ryan ignored the jibe. "Color?"

"Green. Are you happy now?"

Ryan smiled warmly and nodded, giving Michael a chaste kiss before lying down next to him. He mumbled something about aftercare being crucial, but Michael was still too far into his post-orgasm glow to pay attention. He fiddled with the edges of skirt for a moment.

"Can I take these off now?" he asked.

"If you want," Ryan said, voice guarded.

Michael rolled his eyes. "You want me to wear these still don't you?"

"I mean... they're cute on you."

"Uh-huh."

Michael nuzzled into Ryan's neck, fighting with the blankets momentarily before covering both himself and his partner in them. The skirt was soft and comfortable, and hell, maybe wearing them would lead to a round of morning sex. Michael wouldn’t have any complaints.

"Are you going to do this... again?" Ryan asked.

"After that performance? Hell yeah," Michael said honestly. "Whatever gets you to come first is an okay kink in my book. However, you'll be the one buying them... and I am never wearing them outside of this house or mine."

Ryan laughed, wrapping his arms around him. "What? Come on, you look great in those clothes."

"Yeah, and let me guess next you'll want me in decorative bondage."

"I mean, they can go together."

Michael hit Ryan playfully, the older man just laughing and giving him a warm kiss.

“But no, seriously, about that bondage…” Ryan said jokingly.

“Oh my god, just shut up.”


End file.
